The present invention relates, in general, to a device and method of di%splaying images and, more particularly, to a device and method of displaying images due to an afterimage caused by an optical illusion formed by rotating a rotary display assembly, comprising a plurality of display units capable of individually emitting light beams at multi-angles, at a high speed.
Several techniques for displaying images on a screen have been well known to those skilled in the art. For example, in the case of television receivers, a plurality of electron beams are scanned from an electron gun onto a screen, thus activating pixels on the screen so as to form a desired picture thereon. Second, it is also possible to form a desired picture on a screen by projecting a film, having a developed image, on the screen. That is, a film, with a developed image, is projected by a projector onto a screen, thus forming a desired picture on said screen. Third, a plurality of LEDs (light emit diodes), constituting an LED display board, may be used for displaying images. That is, the LEDs of a display board are selectively turned on or off under the control of a controller, thus forming a desired picture on the board.
However, the above-mentioned typical techniques for displaying images using television receivers, projectors or LED display boards are problematic in that the images are merely visible by viewers positioned within a fixedly directed and limited area. Therefore, a person, placed on an area out of the fixedly directed and limited area, has a difficulty while seeing the image. In addition, the above techniques fail to allow a person, placed in, the back of the screen, to see the pictures on the screen. Particularly, the known LED display boards, individually comprising a plurality of LEDs, are so large in their sizes and volumes, so that use of the LED display boards is undesirably limited to outdoor sign boards.
Accordingly, the present invention has been mate keeping in mind the above problems occurring in the prior art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a device for displaying images due to an afterimage caused by an optical illusion formed by rotating a rotary display assembly, comprising a plurality of display units capable of individually emitting light beams at multi-angles, at a high speed.
In order to accomplish the above objects the present invention provides a device for displaying images, comprising: a controller selectively processing image data output from an image processing unit so a to generate an image display control signal, the controller also generating a motor control signal; a drive motor unit selectively rotated at a speed in response to the motor control signal output from the controller; and a rotary display assembly comprising a plurality of image display units capable of individually emitting light beams at multi-angles, the assembly being-rotatable at a speed by the drive motor unit and selectively displaying images on the display units in response to the image display control signal output from the controller.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of displaying images due to an afterimage caused by an optical illusion formed by rotating a rotary display assembly, comprising plurality of display units capable of individually emitting light beams at multi-angles, at a high speed.
In order to accomplish the above object, the present invention provides a method of displaying image, comprising the steps of: rotating a rotary display assembly at a speed by a drive motor unit while emitting light beams from a plurality of display units of the display assembly at multi-angles, thus forming an image due to an afterimage caused by an optical illusion.